


Song of my Soul

by SlaySeraph



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angels, Blood, Death, Demon, F/F, F/M, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Sex, Sexual Violence, Song - Freeform, Violence, idol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaySeraph/pseuds/SlaySeraph
Summary: "Dos almas en una misma canción que se reunieron bajo un mismo propósito: Recuperar su identidad"Sorey, un joven estudiante cuyo sueño es trabajar como Arqueólogo y Mikleo, Idol conocido en todo el mundo. Ambos distintos y a la vez iguales. Un accidente hará cambiar la vida de uno de ellos, debatíendose si debe continuar su misión u abandonarla por un sentimiento que creyó olvidado.





	

Prólogo

“En un mundo dónde la humanidad se enfrenta a su propia lucha constante. En un mundo dónde cada segundo alguien nace o pierde la vida, en un mundo dónde no existe el destino, las casualidades o las diferentes paradojas temporales. En un mundo dónde la vida y la muerte, amor y odio, noche y día…van cogidos de la mano. Un mundo dónde la verdadera batalla es la que se tiene consigo mismo. Un mundo dónde la justicia y la corrupción son casi equitativas….allí nacieron ellos dos. Allí sus vidas dieron un giro tan grande como el eje de sus acciones. Allí perdieron lo qué fueron para convertirse en lo que son”

Sólo el sonido de un tren o el despertar de un sueño les condenaron a vivir una vida distinta, a jugar un nuevo juego y a arriesgarlo todo por quién antes no eran capaces. Comienza un nuevo día. Comienza una nueva batalla. 

 

“Song of my Soul”


End file.
